From Where the Sun Now Stands
by kryptiq
Summary: How is it that I can still hear you even after your death?


Title: From Where the Sun Now Stands  
Author: kryptiq  
Rating: PG-13/K+  
Word Count: 677  
Notes/Warning: Character death. The title is taken from a quote by Chief Joseph Surrenders ("From where the sun now stands I will fight no more forever.") Written for dramionedrabble Easter Angst Challenge Day 1. ~This was runner-up for the Death prompt. :)

* * *

Death. It was such a simple word, but it meant too much, took too much, and hurt too much. It reminded Hermione Granger of Death Eaters, Voldemort, Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, the war, the Dark Mark, a flash of sickly green light, friends and family, and the life she could never get back.

"There is nothing more you can do, Hermione." Ron's voice sounded distant.

_That's where you're wrong, Ron._

"Hermione." Now Harry was squeezing her shoulder, urging her to stand up and walk away. With them. Leave the battleground and wash off the stench of death behind. "It wasn't your fault."

_Yes, it was, Harry. And I can never forgive myself._

Harry and Ron tried to get Hermione to stand up, explaining to her that this was what usually happened during war, not that any of them had been in one prior. It sickened Hermione that they were both talking about it like they were experts, that they knew exactly how she felt. They didn't, and they never will.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron urged again. "He's not worth it."

Suddenly, everything crashed down on Hermione. The world had gone colder and still. She could hear her heartbeat, pumping faster and drumming against her chest. It was painful, coupled with the feeling of the wind knocked out of her lungs because of the sharp intake of cold air.

"Leave me," Hermione managed to croak out. She closed her eyes tight, clenched her fists against her pants, and fought to steady herself. "Go, and I'll catch up later. Please."

One of them made a sound to protest, but stopped at her last word. She heard them walk away wordlessly, their footsteps fading.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared down at the lifeless form of Draco Malfoy. His body was crumpled in front of her kneeled form. His eyes were closed peacefully, as if he were sleeping, one arm outstretched, with the fingers of his pale hand loosely curled around his wand.

_I'm sorry._

"You still won't say my name?" His voice was clear and light, and she could hear the amusement in them. It felt strange, staring at his body, his lips unmoving, yet still hear his voice as if he were alive right there beside her.

_How is it that I can still hear you even after your death?_

"I promised," was all he said.

_I didn't mean to._

"I know you didn't." He wasn't angry, not even upset. He wasn't blaming her and he genuinely meant it. She wanted to cry, but found that she couldn't. Shock, perhaps. The weight of her mistake still hadn't sunk in.

_How can I get you back?_

It was a desperate question. She knew he couldn't answer that. There was no spell or potion to reverse death. This was one mistake she couldn't undo.

_I can't lose you._

She heard him chuckle. "You won't. I promised," he repeated. "Don't you have a promise to keep, too?"

_Nothing feels right. This wasn't supposed to happen._

"Granger?"

_It was a mistake. I didn't see you standing there. Goyle ducked, and--_

"Hermione."

_What?_

"I loved you. You know that, right? I never said the words to you before, but I did. I still do. Complicatedly."

She felt a hand clench her heart. Her throat tighten and her sight blur. The wet trail of her tears warmed her cheeks.

_I love you, too...Draco._

* * *

"Why can't you say my name?" Draco asked.

"I'll say it when it feels right," Hermione said simply.

Draco crossed his arms across his chest and stood firm. "I'm not leaving until you say my name."

Hermione took this as a challenge and grinned. "Promise?"

His gaze softened, and his voice was calm. "I'm never leaving you, whether you say it or not. I promise."

She smiled warmly at him, her heart beating wildly against her chest. "Why do you want me to say it so much?"

"You don't say it at all, and despite your reputation for being a know-it-all, I'm afraid," he paused to stand in front of her, staring deep into her eyes all the while, "I'm afraid that you'll forget me."

At once, her smile faded. "I'll say your name, but not now. Just know that I'll never forget you. Promise."

* * *

**_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._** Norman Cousins


End file.
